Willy's Eyes
by Cadenza Cavatina
Summary: Songfilk to Lily's Hazel Eyes from The Secret Garden. Two different versions! One is the fangirl version, the other is angsty OC romance. If I had room for another category, it would be romance, coz the original song is a romantic type of song.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Lily's Hazel Eyes belongs to _The Secret Garden_, music by Lucy Simon, lyrics by Marsha Simon. Willy Wonka 'n' stuff belongs to Roald Dahl and Warner Bros.**

Oompa Loompas quiet, now,

As they wait to sing again.  
Standing outside his factory,  
We think of him.

Strange, this man, he is so weird,  
Yet so great, we wonder why.  
And we all want a piece of him.  
We think of him.

Locked in his factory,  
And every fangirl sighs,  
Never a person born  
Who has his eyes.

We love his eyes.  
We worship Willy's violet eyes,  
Those eyes up on the screen not long ago.  
Those eyes that made us drool

And sigh with fluttering hearts.  
How can we see that man,

And miss those violet eyes?

We love his eyes.  
We worship Willy's violet eyes,  
Those eyes that twinkled so mischievously.  
Those eyes, so bright, they sparkle with his chocolate dreams!  
We can't stop gazing into Willy's violet eyes?

Those violet eyes of Willy's

Staring straight at us.  
And we, under his spell, become,  
A simpering pile of fluff.

We love his eyes.  
We all love Willy's violet eyes.  
Those eyes that make us think, can I be his?  
Those eyes that do not know us,  
Don't know how we long

To hold him close,  
To live at last in Willy's eyes!

Imagine it, his girlfriend!  
We long for the day  
He'd turn and see us standing there.

Will Burton let him stay!

We love his eyes.

We love Willy's violet eyes.  
Those eyes that watch us  
Those eyes that we fell into! Not too long ago.

Oh no,

We can't forget,

That once we dared to be in love.

To be held in his arms,

In Willy's eyes,

In Willy's eyes!

**A/N: R&R! Longer author's note in Chapter Two. And I'm _so_ sorry about the weird formatting and spaces and stuff. I can't seem to fix it. Stupid site!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Lily's Hazel Eyes belongs to _The Secret Garden_, music by Lucy Simon, lyrics by Marsha Simon. Willy Wonka 'n' stuff belongs to Roald Dahl and Warner Bros.**

The factory is quiet, now,

Machines wait to start again.

Waiting, pining, I think of him.

I think of him.

Strange, this Willy, sometimes so odd,

Yet in my mind he lives on.

And I still find I think of him,

I think of him.

He's locked himself away,

And no one hears his sighs,

But I cannot forget

His violet eyes.

I love his eyes.

How I love Willy's violet eyes,

The eyes that I saw happy long ago.

The eyes, so full of life,

And love he'd never known.

No matter where I go,

I see those violet eyes.

I miss his eyes,

I miss my Willy's violet eyes.

The eyes that turned and left me all alone.

The eyes I know I never ever can forget.

How can I go on without Willy's violet eyes?

In Willy's eyes, a sadness,

For love he'd never seen

And though I tried to fill the void,

His pain I could not ease.

I love his eyes!

How I love Willy's violet eyes!

Those eyes that once were filled with love for me.

Those eyes that used to see me.

Eyes that knew I longed

To hold him close,

To fall into dear Willy's eyes.

I think of him, I love him.

I long for the day

He'll turn and see me standing here.

I wish that I had stayed!

I miss his eyes.

I miss my Willy's violet eyes.

Those eyes that saw me,

Those eyes that once loved me so! Happy long ago.

And now,

I can't forget

That once I used to be in love,

Perhaps am still in love.

Oh, Willy's eyes!

My Willy's eyes.

**A/N: Ok, so there's this song called Lily's Hazel Eyes, and I was thinking about it, and I was like, whoa! Willy rhymes with Lily, and Willy has purple eyes! Dude! So I wrote two different filks. The first chapter is kind of a fangirl-y parody; the second chapter is Wonka/random OC and kind of angsty. Please R&R! This was just an odd idea that ran through my head, and btw mad props to Wicked Seraphina who backed me up on my idea. Everyone read her poem, "Merlot"! It kicks ass! Again, I am sorry about the formatting. It's this stupid site's fault! It didn't look like this on Microsoft Word! It's not supposed to be all spaced out like that, but I can't seem to change it. :P**


End file.
